The present invention relates to a modularly structured endoscope with an interchangeable image transmission system, as well as processes for its production.
The use of highly sensitive optical instruments, like endoscopes, requires specific training for the handling of the instrument. If such an instrument is handled inexpertly or is mechanically overused, this may result in a partial or total failure of the optical components or of the entire system. In such a case, the whole instrument must be repaired properly.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these difficulties, and provide easy-to-handle components, so even a non-expert can carry out the repair, thus enabling the quick reusability of the instrument within just a few minutes.
The present invention refers to a modularly structured endoscope containing a self-encapsulated image transmission system, which is fed with the necessary illumination for the image recording via an independent optical fiber system.